


Story Of My Life

by tiger_lily1989



Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/pseuds/tiger_lily1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki Burkhardt and Rhiannon Potter-Black are cousins and they're both Grimms as well as witches. Nikki is excited about having her cousin living in Portland and Captain Sean Renard starts expressing interest in her. Can she fall in love with her cousin's boss without people trying to keep them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Nichole "Nikki" Burkhardt was waiting at Portland International Airport for her cousin, Rhiannon Carys Potter-Black, to arrive from England since the older woman explained that she was moving to Oregon after taking care of some final business in London. The brunette told her boyfriend/partner, Detective Hank Griffin, about her being a Grimm and a witch because she wanted to be completely honest with him after they started dating. Nikki managed to get a couple days off and her boss, Captain Sean Renard, wanted to meet Rhiannon since she was technically a foreigner coming into his territory. Sean was a regnant and he would be pleasantly surprised to meet the redhead because she was just like him in a sense. Her creature, witch and Grimm sides coexisted in harmony. The older man took watching over Portland seriously, so he needed to establish an alliance with foreigners who were moving into his territory and Rhiannon would be put to the test. The plane that took off from London Heathrow finally landed and Nikki was excited to see her redheaded cousin after so long. Rhiannon was the savior of the magical and mundane worlds and she was technically royalty as well since she found out she was the heiress to the Potter, Black, Peverell, Le Fay, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw families as well as the heiress to Merlin when she turned seventeen, essentially making her the wealthiest woman in both the mundane and magical worlds. The redhead was also wealthy from the mundane corporations her father and mother invested in while they were alive and traveling around the world.

Rhiannon smiled brightly when the plane touched down on the runway and knew her cousin would be waiting for her inside the terminal. The redhead decided to move out of England because she was tired of having the press hound her every time she stepped out of the house to do some shopping or hang out with her friends for a while. Charlie and Draco Weasley said she should move to America, where she could start over somewhere fresh and be a normal woman without having the press breathing down her neck every single time she left her home. The couple said they would floo in once she sent them her address and connected her floo network to theirs, so she would work on getting the network set up first and foremost when she stepped foot into her new house to send everything to their rightful places and decorate also. 

The mage listened to the captain announce that they were now cleared to deplane and she grabbed her carry-ons from the overhead compartment once she stood up from her seat. She followed behind the rest of the passengers as they walked off the plane through the boarding gate while sending a few text messages to her friends about her landing safely. It felt great to be back in America and making a permanent home in the country, so Rhiannon wanted to teach or work with Nikki and Hank as partners. Portland needed another Grimm who had a wesen side to her and knew how other wesen thought, only taking them out if they were too far gone in their natural instincts.

Nikki was waiting outside the gate and spotted the passengers making their way out, so she kept an eye out for her cousin and grinned when she finally saw Rhiannon walking out before running towards the older woman. The redhead grinned when she saw her dark-haired cousin and wrapped her up in a hug as soon as the younger woman pounced on her. "I've missed you so much, Rhia! It's been too fucking long, but at least you're here to stay permanently!" Nikki exclaimed happily and Rhiannon nodded her head in agreement. The cousins made their way out of the terminal and walked across the street to the parking structure where the detective parked her SUV. "Hank's at work right now, but I told him we would drop by and bring lunch before I take you to your new house. As soon as we stop at the precinct, my boss wants to meet you and get a feel of who you are," Nikki explained as she unlocked the doors to the SUV once she and Rhiannon got to it. 

Portland Police Department  
Hank was sitting at his desk going over some paperwork and grabbed his phone when he heard it vibrate, smiling at the text he received from Nikki and replying back that he was in the mood for Chinese since they hadn't had it in a while. "Your girl picked up her cousin today, right?" Wu asked as he walked past Hank's desk and the detective nodded his head while filling out what he missed. "The captain's going to want to meet Nikki's cousin since she's moving into his territory. You know how Renard is," Wu replied and Hank did know how protective his boss was of his territory. After Nikki revealed to him that Grimms were real and wesen were all around them living normally, he realized his boss was a wesen as well and had seen him woge to protect his girlfriend when she had been knocked unconscious by a blutbad who wanted to mate with her. Hank shot the creature between the eyes, putting him down for all eternity after seeing him for the first time.

Nikki and Rhiannon walked into the precinct twenty minutes later with Chinese food for everyone and the redhead knew some of the police officers were Wesen because she could smell them and feel their beasts under their skin. Sean had just stepped out of his office and smelled the most heavenly scent that assaulted his nose before turning to look at the woman standing next to Nikki, seeing the way her red hair fell in ringlets down her back before stopping at her waist. She had perfect curves and the jeans she was wearing clung to her like a second skin, making her fine behind stand out beautifully. The woman finally turned around and the captain was taken back by the sheer beauty he was graced with, so he walked over to the two women. Rhiannon smiled up at Sean and extended a hand to him as she replied, "I'm Rhiannon Potter-Black, Nikki's cousin. You must be Captain Renard." The older man told the younger woman to call him Sean since she was his favorite detective's cousin, so he knew she was a friend and a trusted ally as well. 

"You are very beautiful, Rhiannon. The picture Nikki keeps on her desk didn't do you justice at all. I understand you're a Grimm and a witch along with a creature side, so I want to welcome you to Portland and I can show you around town if you're not busy," Sean commented and Rhiannon blushed while giggling lightly as she nodded her head since she needed to get a feel of Portland. Nikki watched her cousin and boss flirt with each other, knowing they were mates from the way they chatted and promised herself to get them together. Hank walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her, leaning down to kiss her on the lips before pulling away to smile at her. "Nikki told me you were part of the DMLE back in England and you were Head Auror. I have an empty detective position open and I was looking for candidates to fill it, so I requested your files and your job was impressively done from what I read. I was wondering if you would like to join the department," Sean continued and Rhiannon blinked as she glanced over at Nikki, who was grinning brightly while nodding her head happily.

The redhead couldn't believe she was offered a detective position after just arriving in America and the captain requested her files as well as read them, but she found herself not really surprised because Minister Amelia Bones said she was one of the top Aurors to grace the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Rhiannon knew she had to look for a job as soon as she was settled down, so working for Portland PD would satisfy her need to profile and save innocents. "I'd love to join the department, Captain," Rhiannon finally spoke and Sean smiled at her as Nikki squealed happily. Hank gave the redhead a thumbs up and could tell she would be a great addition to the precinct as a detective and a friend. The captain explained to the new detective that she would have to go through her firearms qualification test and then be subjected to a background check, which every officer and detective had to go through before they were inducted into the department.

"Welcome to Portland PD, Detective Potter-Black. You're going to have a lot of fun here with us," Hank said with a wide grin on his handsome face and Rhiannon returned the smile before looking at Sean. The captain placed a hand on the redhead's lower back and led her towards the elevator to ride down to the parking lot, so they could drive over to the shooting range to test the newest detective's shooting and target accuracy. Nikki knew her cousin would pass the firearms qualification tests with flying colors because she learned how to shoot when the both of them were younger and being trained by a couple drill sergeants they made friends with and still kept in contact with them. Sean shared a look with Nikki and knew she felt the tentative bond between him and her cousin forming, which earned a knowing smile from the younger woman. His instincts were shouting at him to mate with the beautiful redhead, but he wanted to get to know her first before starting anything between them.

Sean pulled up to the front of the shooting range and parked his SUV before getting out to open the door for Rhiannon, preening when she gave him a soft smile in thanks. The captain led his new detective into the building and the range owner approached them. Garrett Lyons was a mauzhertz and he felt the Grimm power radiating off Rhiannon, but he calmed down because he also felt the creature and witch powers from her flowing in the wind. Garrett returned to his human form and smiled softly at the two police officers before he replied, "Hello Captain Renard. I have the range set up for Detective Potter-Black's qualifications test and the guns are laid out as well." Sean thanked the owner and grabbed a couple pairs of goggles as well as earmuffs since he was going to watch Rhiannon as she shot the targets.

Rhiannon was led by Sean to the range and she spotted the guns she would be using for the test, running her fingers over the cool metal gently. The older man watched the hybrid run fingers over the guns and knew she was very familiar with them, so he couldn't wait to see her in action. The redhead took her earmuffs and goggles from the brunette before placing them over her ears and eyes, grabbing one of the handguns that was laid out. She opened the magazine and loaded the gun, making sure the safety was still on before closing it and holding it in her hands to get a feel like she always did whenever she was firing a different firearm. Rhiannon walked up to the first target and noticed that it had a head target as well as a chest target, so she took her stance and aimed at the target. 

Sean was watching his future mate as she took the safety off and let off two shots, hitting the chest center mass and then she aimed straight between the target's eyes. She got a head shot and the captain was very impressed since he could tell she was trained with shooting, so she would make a great addition to the force. Rhiannon shot three more targets and turned to look at the older man when he called her to stop, clicking the safety back on and emptied the magazine. "I can see you will be a great addition to the team, Rhiannon, so I welcome you and you should have your badge and credentials by the end of the week," Sean commented and the redhead smiled brightly at her new boss. She knew he was a wesen, but she had no idea he was a regnant and they were destined to be mates down the road. The newly minted detective cleaned up and returned the two handguns she used back to Garrett, who smiled at her brightly and nodded his head in agreement.

Sean and Rhiannon left the shooting range to head back to the precinct and complete the paperwork that needed to be sent down to Human Resources. The former Auror was letting her mind wander and wanted to know how the captain's hands felt spanning her waist as he held her while they were kissing. She could tell he would be a caring, thoughtful and attentive lover, so she seriously hoped they would get together one day. The regnant glanced over at his future mate and wished to have her beautiful body pressed against his as they kissed, holding her around the waist and picking her up before taking her to bed and making passionate love together. 

The regnant wanted Rhiannon badly since she was the first woman to make him feel something and could show her his true form while they were lost in each other. He had to stake his claim slowly and make sure his family didn't try to harm his Grimm detective, so he would put her under his protection like he did with Nikki. It was actually a great thing to have two Grimms in his protectorate and they were catch and release, only killing if they had to defend themselves from attacks against feral wesen who didn't have any type of regard for humans and wesen alike. Some wesen were still wary of Nikki and Rhiannon being in Portland because of their Grimm status, but the two women didn't really care about it and wouldn't let some avoidance and slight fear tear them down. If some wesen didn't like them, so be it and they would just carry on their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

After returning from the shooting range with Sean and filling out the necessary paperwork to deliver to Human Resources, Rhiannon headed over to Nikki and Hank before the couple spotted her. "So, how did it go earlier?" Nikki asked and Rhiannon said she should have her badge and credentials by the end of the week. "YAY! You'll get to work with Hank and me on cases since we're the ones who handle wesen and human cases. I saw the way you were looking at Captain Renard, Rhia, and I want to help you get your man soon. You need someone like the captain after what happened back in England," Nikki replied, staring pointedly at her redheaded cousin. The brunette wanted Rhiannon to be happy for once in her life and she knew Sean would be the man for her because he already treated her like she was a precious gem as well as asking her to join the department. He saw the goodness, justice, determination and normalcy instead of seeing the Girl-Who-Lived like everyone else did whenever she went out in public. It was different for the redhead and Nikki knew it, but she was more than happy about her captain and cousin becoming a couple.

Rhiannon knew what her cousin was referring to, which was finding her boyfriend in bed with another girl at school, and she always had trouble finding a guy who could handle her and the way her personality was. Something changed when she met her new boss and knew he was a different man from the ones she tried dating. It was like Sean completed her soul and filled in the empty holes with the power rolling off him. She had never felt such a strong connection with a man after her many failed dates back in England, so it was a first for her and she was terrified. Rhiannon always ended up with a man who only wanted to date the Girl-Who-Lived and one of the wealthiest witches around. She was wary of getting back into the dating world, but she decided it was time to take a chance, take a risk, and make a change for once in her life. 

The redhead furiously started to blush as images of the older man came to the forefront of her mind, his hands trailing down her body before landing on her ass and scooping her up into his arms to carry her to his bedroom. He would lay her down on silk sheets and cover her with his strong, chiseled body while placing searing kisses on every piece of skin he could reach. He would then use his tongue to slowly open her and fuck her, making her toes curl as she gripped the sheets tightly in her hands and then take her deeply and thoroughly, igniting her fire and making it burn brightly. Sean and she would make love for several hours before they were completely boneless and had no energy whatsoever to move from the large bed.

"Hello, earth to Rhiannon," Hank called out and waved a hand in front of the new detective's face when he saw her zone out. The redhead snapped back into reality and glanced around the precinct while blinking her eyes rapidly. Nikki knew what Rhiannon was thinking about and had a feeling their captain wanted her as well, but he was taking everything slowly because he felt like she deserved to be wooed and loved. "So, when do you want to head to your new house and get everything unpacked?" Hank asked and Rhiannon said they could head over in a little bit since she wanted to get a tour of the town at the moment. "Cool, Nikki and I will show you where we hang out at with the rest of the officers and detectives. The captain sometimes joins us for a drink and dinner if he's not bogged down by paperwork," Hank continued and Rhiannon nodded with a smile on her face. 

The thirty-two-year-old glanced over her shoulder and watched the older man speak to Wu, letting her eyes travel down his strong back and could see his muscles rippling through the expensively tailored shirt he was wearing. A couple minutes later, Rhiannon shook her head to clear her thoughts and followed behind the couple towards the front door of the precinct. Sean watched his newest detective head out and felt his beast howling in pleasure and worthiness from finding such a beautiful, strong woman to take as his mate when she was settled into her new job. It was a match made in Heaven and the captain would take every opportunity to keep his mate close whenever they were out in the field together or hanging out with some of the other detectives and officers.

Hank and Nikki took Rhiannon to visit their friends after touring the town and Frank Rabe smiled at the newest resident of Portland while Bud Wurstner shook her hand, telling her how he and his co-workers would be more than happy to do any repairs without payment. The redhead shook her head and said she didn't want them to do any work for free, but the eisbiber told her it was no trouble at all since she was Nikki's cousin and the newest Grimm to Portland who had a wesen side to her. Rhiannon sighed in annoyance and would hack the group's bank accounts to wire the money to them, making sure they never suspected anything. "Sorry cousin. I should have warned you about Bud," Nikki commented and Rhiannon shook her head in fond exasperation while walking into the den.

"Have you met Captain Renard yet, Rhiannon?" Frank asked as he poured the redhead a drink and the younger woman nodded her head. She explained how the captain requested her records from the DMLE and read through her files before she arrived in Portland. The captain even offered her a job right when she walked into the precinct with Nikki and he took her to the shooting range for her firearms qualifications test. "Captain Renard must have been very impressed with you since he doesn't offer jobs right on the spot. You should be honored by it," Frank replied as he took a seat on the couch and crossed his legs.

"It deeply surprised me, Frank. I wasn't expecting to come to Portland and be offered a job as a detective after moving here to be closer to Nikki. I talked to Monroe and Rosalee over Skype after she introduced me to them and they both were happy to have me move to Portland since they've been wanting to hang out with me. When I met the captain, I felt something around him I couldn't explain. I could feel and taste the power rolling off him, making me shiver in happiness and want. He's a mystery to me and I actually like mysteries because I hate being able to figure out something too quickly. I know he's a wesen like me, but he feels so strong and powerful that I want to just be wrapped around him as he makes me feel good," Rhiannon commented.

Hank shared a look with his girlfriend, letting his eyes say how he could tell Sean and Rhiannon belonged together. Nikki knew her cousin would be shocked to know her future mate was a regnant as well as the Prince of Portland, the Guardian of his protectorate. When Sean and Rhiannon completed their mating one day, she would essentially become the Princess of Portland and a Guardian as well of the protectorate. "I bet you feel like your life is getting weirder by the day, but you can look at it as a new sort of adventure. Captain Renard knows an amazing detective when he sees one and you're it. It also helps that you are a natural beauty and have a vast intelligence to boot," Frank responded.

Bud returned to the Rabe residence with his wife and three children to meet Rhiannon and Phoebe smiled at the redhead as she hugged her. "It's nice to meet you, Rhiannon. Nikki would always talk about you whenever she came by the house for dinner and I'm glad to finally see you for the first time. I was a little skeptical about having another Grimm here in Portland, but I can see you're just like us with an extra kick," Phoebe spoke and the redhead smiled at the older woman softly. Bud, Frank, Hank and Nikki watched the two women chat and knew they were going to be great friends as they got to know each other. "So, have you seen your new house yet?" Phoebe asked and Rhiannon said Hank and Nikki were going to take her there, so she could get settled in and the movers would be bringing the rest of her belongings that were too heavy and fragile for her to shrink with her magic and place into her pocket. The blond-haired woman laughed and added, "You are definitely going to be a great fit in the Portland Wesen community. We can throw you a housewarming party and invite our friends over to meet you, so they can get a feel of you and hopefully become close like they did with Nikki a year ago." 

The redhead said she would like that and started jotting down some plans for the party on the weekend since it wasn't much she had to do with her magic at her disposal. Nikki suggested some vegetarian appetizers as well as lower-sodium food for the full humans who were on a diet and red meat for the wesen who still enjoyed meat. Hank called out from the kitchen that he would bake several dishes of his grandmother's famous lasagna for the party and provide the drinks. Frank commented that he could bring the desserts and bake a few pies for everyone to have along with freshly whipped cream as the topping. Phoebe and Bud would provide the music and deejay for the event since they were hosting it after all. 

Around 6:30PM, Hank, Nikki and Rhiannon were at the house and just finished placing the boxes in the room where they belonged. A knock was heard on the front door and the redhead went to go answer it. When she opened the door, her new boss was standing in front of her dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white V-neck tee shirt underneath a green dress shirt and brown boots on his feet. Rhiannon blinked for a couple minutes since she never expected to see the older man out of his expensively tailored suits and dressed like a regular person. "Hey Rhiannon. I decided to come by and offer my assistance with the unpacking," Sean responded and the detective nodded her head as she stepped back to let the man come into the house. 

Nikki was just walking downstairs after opening some of the boxes upstairs when she spotted her captain and smiled after seeing the dazed expression on her cousin's face from seeing Sean out of his trademark suits. "Hey Captain, good to see you here. We could use an extra pair of hands to unpack the boxes of Rhiannon's belongings. I forgot how much stuff my cousin had from her old residence back in England," Nikki verbalized as she pulled out the pocket knife Hank gifted her with for their anniversary a couple years ago to open one of the boxes for the kitchen. Sean grabbed a box full of books for the bookshelves in the den, smiling when he saw how much of an avid reader his beautiful mate was. The redhead was truly a gem and he still couldn't believe how amazing she was, so he would show her just how much she was loved to the fullest.

It took the group about three hours to get everything unpacked and situated in their appropriate places before collapsing on the couch and loveseat. Sean had an arm stretched across the back and Rhiannon unconsciously rested her head on his arm with her eyes closed, drifting off into a light doze. "The time zone change and jetlag finally caught up to Rhiannon and she hadn't slept it off yet. She was used to being eight hours ahead and now she has to get used to the Pacific time zone for the first time, but she should get adjusted fairly quickly," Hank spoke quietly while wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist, smiling when the younger woman cuddled up against him happily. 

The captain glanced down at his future mate and brushed a lock of hair off her face while letting his eyes roam across her face, categorizing every feature from the scattering of moles across her cheeks to her cute, upturned nose and long eyelashes that laid on her cheeks. Sean had a few relationships with women, human and wesen alike, but they never progressed to anything and he knew Rhiannon was his one and only from just having her sleeping next to him. His beast purred soothingly from the natural scent of the woman floating around in the air unlike the other women he associated with. _'Rhiannon will be treated like the queen she is and no one will ever try to hurt her,'_ Sean silently promised.

"You like Rhiannon, don't you? Don't try to lie to me, Captain," Nikki replied from her spot in her boyfriend's arms and Sean looked at the gray-eyed detective before nodding his head in agreement. He explained how his beast was howling in pleasure from finding a beautiful, strong woman to be called his and he wanted her badly, but he was going to wait for her to come to him. He didn't want to force anything on her because he had seen how those kinds of relationships turned out. Nikki smiled and responded, "You're a better man than anyone my cousin has tried to date. All they wanted was to be seen with the savior of the magical and mundane worlds, shouting how they managed to capture her heart. It always hurt me when Rhia called me in tears after several disastrous dates."

Sean nodded his head in answer to Nikki's words and knew he wouldn't be able to hurt the beautiful creature currently sleeping on his arm. She was perfect in his eyes and to hurt something as precious, strong and fragile as she was would tear him apart from the inside and make him want to beat the shit out of himself. "Nikki, I would never be able to hurt Rhiannon as long as I'm living. We will have arguments like every other couple, but I would hurt myself if I hurt your cousin. She's everything to me and I know she will feel the beginning of the psychic bond forming between us in a few weeks. I am not going to force her to mate with me until she's ready to complete it and it will only be on her terms," Sean announced as he carded his fingers through Rhiannon's red hair lovingly, continuing to watch her sleep soundly. The gray-eyed detective said she was going to order some pizza and have it delivered to the house before standing up from Hank's arms to grab the menu she kept inside her purse. Hank looked at his captain and asked how he knew Rhiannon was the one for him. "It was like a missing part of me was filled in as soon as I met Rhiannon's beautiful emerald orbs. I never thought she was the part of me that had been missing. I always figured I would be alone and now I have my mate with me despite us not being together at the moment," Sean explained.

"I'm thinking about proposing to Nikki one day. I bought the ring a couple weeks ago and I've been trying to find a perfect way to ask her to marry me. It's been difficult since we had that large influx of human/wesen cases and I never found an opportune time to pop the question, but I'm going to do it soon," Hank stated once his girlfriend was out of hearing range and Sean wished him well. When he partnered the couple up, they had already been dating and they kept their work and personal lives separate, so he had no idea they were together. He only found out when he walked into Nikki's house and found them on the couch making out like teenagers who were still in their honeymoon phase of dating. The captain told the detective that the gray-eyed brunette would accept the proposal while being shocked.

Rhiannon slowly woke up from the nap she fell into and realized she had been sleeping on Sean's arm before looking up at the older man sleepily. The captain smiled down at her and asked how she slept. "I slept alright. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you by the way," Rhiannon spoke quietly and Sean shook his head as he said it was alright because she needed the rest after the long day she had. The redhead smiled up at the brunet and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder fully and didn't hear him softly purring from having her closer to him. Sean added that Nikki ordered some pizza and it should be at the house in about twenty minutes, making Rhiannon smile softly. "I am hungry since the unpacking and jetlag finally got to me," Rhiannon verbalized and let out a soft moan when she felt Sean card his fingers through her hair. "I need to go shopping for the housewarming party before Saturday," the redhead continued since she wanted to make a good impression.

Fifteen minutes later, the pizza arrived and Rhiannon handed Nikki some money to pay for the food as well as tip the driver. Sean continued to card his fingers through Rhiannon's hair and was letting his mind wander as he thought about his brother getting wind of another Grimm in Portland under his protection. Demitri Renard was an asshole and he wanted to have a Grimm all to himself as a sex slave, so he was extremely pissed when he found out Nikki already committed to someone who knew her other profession and would die for her no matter what happened. If the older man found out about Rhiannon, he would try to challenge him for the redhead and declare it a fight to the death because regnants mating with Grimms would be powerful and give protectorates more strength and power. "Would you like to have dinner with me one day next week?" Sean asked and Rhiannon glanced up at the captain as she said she would love to. Nikki kept telling her it was time to start getting back on the dating scene, so she wouldn't miss out on having a love life and having a family down the line.

Hank, Nikki, Sean and Rhiannon settled into eating the pizza and were chatting about the redhead's escapades in school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "You faced down a large, poisonous snake and got it to listen to you despite it being controlled by the younger version of the man who tried to murder you, who turned out to be your grandfather in the end?" Hank asked and Rhiannon grinned at the older man brightly while nodding her head. She explained how she spoke Parseltongue and still had it because she was the true heiress to the line where the language came from. Her mother, Lady Lillian Marie Potter nee Kessler, was a half-blooded witch and she took after her in looks, but got her father's bravery and determination. Her grandfather, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, was placed under an extremely strong Imperius spell, making him bend to whatever the caster wanted him to do and it was all Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's fault for doing it to him. When she managed to purify all her grandfather's soul fragments from the various items he placed them in, his sanity was restored and he felt so ashamed of everything he had done while under the spell. 

"I wanted to murder Dumblefuck for doing what he did to my grandfather, but Grandpa told me to hold off and make it seem like I was still following that manipulative coot. I acted like I was the Golden Girl, but I was really on Grandpa's side of the war because I knew he was telling me the truth. Dumblefuck was destroying the magical world, having nearly everyone mingle with muggleborns and causing magic to become depleted and weaker. The only reason Grandpa's side was darker was because they used darker spells, but light spells could be just as dangerous if the caster wants them to be. It's all based on the way you want them to work and how they were used. A simple Reducto could crush someone's chest if you aim it right and even a Bombarda could break several bones quite easily," Rhiannon explained as she glanced down at the leg holster she had her wand secured in. Nikki had her wand in a leg holster as well and made sure to use it whenever wesen got out of control and she had to stun them before handcuffing them, keeping them secured and unable to move until they were arrested.

Around 11PM, Rhiannon was standing on the front porch of her house while watching Nikki, Hank and Sean head to their vehicles to go home for the night. The gray-eyed brunette looked at her cousin and said, "I am so glad to have you living here in Portland now, so we'll have more time to hang out and work together also. I'll call you later in the day and let you know when Monroe and Rosalee want to hang out as soon as they tell their families about their relationship and meet with them." The emerald-eyed redhead nodded her head and made sure the couple and captain left the house safely before she closed the door to lock it, arming her security system as well as placing wards around the front and back doors for extra precaution. 

Rhiannon cleaned up and did some rounds of the house, making sure everything was in its place and headed upstairs to get changed into her pajamas for the night. She was actually excited about her date with Sean and couldn't wait to wear the dress she bought while shopping with Draco, Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger and Angelina Weasley nee Johnson before leaving England. It was a black, halter dress with a fitted bodice and flared once it reached her waist, falling about three inches above her knees and she was going to wear a pair of silver heels Hermione gave her for her birthday. Rhiannon pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a camisole to wear, laying the items on her bed and getting out of her clothes.

The redhead placed her dirty clothes into the hamper and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, humming a song she heard on the radio. Sean was a beautiful man with aquiline features and his green eyes were electrifying, making her feel sexy and empowered, so she wanted to impress him when she started working for him on Monday once she received her badge, credentials and firearm to wear. Rhiannon pinned her hair up and turned the water on to let it heat as she grabbed her toothbrush from the toothbrush holder to brush her teeth. _'I need to set up the Floo network for Draco, Charlie, Katie, Fred, George, Angie, Hermione and Ron to get through when they call me. I also need to get my landline installed and then a number, so they could have it in case I'm unreachable on my cell,'_ Rhiannon thought to herself as she continued to brush her teeth. 

When the shower was ready for her to get into, she spat out the toothpaste lather and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash once she rinsed with water at the beginning before getting into the shower and closing the door. Rhiannon lathered her body up with the body wash she got and ran it over her body, cleaning the day's grime off her while her muscles released the tension in them. About ten minutes later, the detective got out of the shower to dry off and wrapped the towel around her as she walked back into her bedroom while continuing to sing. People always told her she had a beautiful voice and could have become a famous singer if she wanted to, but the redhead said she only sang as a hobby and didn't want to perform. 

Rhiannon released her hair from the clip and got into her pajamas before pushing the covers down, getting in and laying on the comfortable pillows while letting out a sigh of contentment. She really hoped everything worked out for her and she wouldn't have to deal with asshole detectives and officers who felt like a pretty girl didn't need to be doing a man's job. The redhead slowly fell into a relaxing sleep after pulling the covers over her body and didn't move from the spot she laid in. Her dreams were filled with several images of her and Sean getting married, going through a pregnancy happily, delivering their beautiful children after nine months, and seeing them grow up into well-rounded individuals.

Around 7:30AM, the alarm clock radio turned on and music started playing from the speakers. Rhiannon slowly opened her eyes and felt the sun shining through the balcony door windows before turning onto her back and stretching out with a smile on her face. It was the start of a new day and she had some shopping to do for the housewarming party on the weekend, so she decided to get it out of the way early and not think about it. The redhead got out of bed and grabbed the robe she draped over the chair in the corner of the room, sliding it on as she walked out of the master bedroom. Luckily, she already had her cable set up and she just needed to get her landline phone for the house set up and installed. Her friends returned the text messages she sent them the night before and they were happy to hear she would be finally getting back into the dating scene.


	3. Chapter 3

At the precinct, Sean was working on paperwork while thinking about his impending date with Rhiannon next week. He knew she deserved to be wooed and treated like she was everything a man could ever want in his life. He understood how she felt about people only using her because she was wealthy and beautiful, so most of the men figured they could get close to her and have her buy them expensive things to keep them around and he made sure those people never graced his mate's life again. It must have been fate to bring Rhiannon to Portland and have her meet him as well as becoming a detective for the Portland Police Department all in one day, but Sean didn't care and he knew their mating would be one of the most powerful matings in the last one hundred years of mated pairs. _'I need to keep Rhiannon safe and make sure Nikki's with her while they're out in the field. I don't need my brother sending his lackeys over here to hurt her,'_ Sean thought to himself.

Back at the Potter-Black residence, Rhiannon was about to head out to go down to the local supermarket to pick up some food to stock her cabinets as well as pick up what she needed for the housewarming party. She texted Rosalee and Monroe to ask them to help her with the shopping and the couple replied that they would meet her in the parking lot. The redhead made sure to have her wand, Beretta 92FS handgun and a few knives strapped on for protection since she had always been a trouble magnet and wanted to keep herself as well as her friends safe from danger. It was ingrained that she would be armed because she didn't like having nothing on her in case she had to defend herself from people trying to take her and her loved ones out. It was innate for her to carry a few weapons on her for protection and she was able to do it easily now that she was a Portland PD detective.

From the time she turned thirteen, Rhiannon never went anywhere without her wand or knives in their holsters and her godparents remembered when they had been attacked by Dumbledore during their date night. She had been around sixteen when the headmaster started wanting to have her near him, but she knew something was off and made sure to never get close to the old bastard as much as she could. She found out Dumbledore tried to steal her magic away and she was pissed off because her power was her own. The redhead ended up waking her wesen side and fought the white-bearded man, making sure he rued the day he messed with her and tried to take what never belonged to him to use for his pleasure. The Portland PD detective grabbed her purse, wallet, new cell phone and car keys before heading out of the house to go to the supermarket. Her ginger ale metallic 2012 Ford Edge was delivered last night by the car dealership after she purchased it online and she loved the new car smell wafting from it. 

About twenty minutes later, Rhiannon pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket and spotted the blutbad/fuchsbau couple waiting by their Honda CR-V before pulling into the empty parking spot next to their vehicle. She got out and smiled as she was pulled into Monroe's strong arms, snuggling into his chest and purring softly before pushing out of the bigger man's arms and hugged the fuchsbau woman, doing the same thing she did with the blutbad. It was a way to communicate her happy feelings and she was very happy to be around people who saw her as a normal woman. "So, you ready to shop?" Monroe asked and Rhiannon nodded as she waved the list she made in the air. The three friends walked into the supermarket after grabbing two baskets and the redhead said she wanted to stop by produce first to pick up some vegetables.

"I've become more of a vegetarian lately and I'm going to have veggie burgers as well as chicken, beef and turkey burgers for the rest of the guests at the housewarming party. I never told Nikki this, but my relatives weren't big on having me live with them because of my magical side and my youngest aunt hated my mother for being a witch and a Grimm as well. Petunia always felt jealous because Mum, Aunt Marie and Aunt Kelly all became Grimms and she was the odd one out of the bunch. When Mum received her Hogwarts letter, that was when Petunia started resenting her and always saying she was freaky, abnormal and such. After Mum and Dad were killed, she and her whale of a husband hated me as well and I had to rely on vegetables and such to help me develop, so I don't eat beef or any other red meats. I do eat eggs and dairy products, so I'm classified as a lacto-ovo vegetarian," Rhiannon explained and Monroe nodded his head since he was the same way as the redhead. Rosalee hugged Rhiannon with tears in her eyes and the redhead smiled as she added, "I'm over the treatment and abuse from my relatives. I haven't thought about them since 1997 after leaving for my final year of Hogwarts and never returning to Surrey again."

Rhiannon, Monroe and Rosalee walked through the supermarket together and were reading the shopping list to see what they needed to pick up. The redhead headed over to the meat department to grab the burgers when she felt something shift around her and slowly gripped her gun that was resting in its holster on her waist. The detective's senses were on high alert and her magic was scanning the entire store before she was tackled hard, getting thrown into one of the shelves and the cans fell to the floor. Rhiannon growled and stood up from the ground as she released control over her wesen side, her flaming dragon wings coming out and flapping behind her menacingly. Her normally bright emerald green eyes were now a piercing red, her fingernails were clawed and black, her skin was covered in smooth scales and her red hair had streaks of black and silver through it. Her wesen side was extremely beautiful and deadly all rolled into one, so she snarled and flew straight at the blutbaden male who attacked her, clawing into him and uncaring about his screams.

The man pushed her off and she landed on her feet in a defensive crouch, watching him carefully to see what he was going to do. The two wesen watched each other closely and the man struck first, trying to rip into the woman's throat. The redhead spun around on her feet, kneeing him in the stomach and executing an uppercut to his chin. Rhiannon pulled her gun from the holster and shot the man directly in the forehead, effectively silencing him forever. "Rhia!" Rosalee shouted as she ran towards her best friend woged out and tackled the older woman in a tight hug, checking her to see if she was injured. "Are you alright?" Rosalee asked worriedly and Rhiannon said she was fine. She had no injuries anywhere and the fuchsbau turned to look at the blutbad, who was lying dead on the floor with a perfect hole between his eyes. "What the hell is going on now? Wesen are starting to attack you and you haven't been in Portland no more than a day," the brunette continued with a grimace on her face while looking at the other blutbad lying on the floor of the supermarket.

Monroe glanced down at the blutbaden male and knew a lot of wesen were going to swarm Portland because of Rhiannon and the power she gave off even when she didn't woge as well as being Sean's future mate. "Shit Rhia, you need to tell Sean what happened and he'll be able to help you out with what's going on. All I can say is be open-minded when he explains the situation to you," Monroe commented and Rhiannon nodded her head in agreement. The redhead pulled her cell out of her pocket and wrote out a text to Nikki, letting her know what happened before sending the message. The three wesen friends were still woged out and the redhead was pissed about being attacked despite only living in Portland for a day and a half. About thirty minutes later, the Portland PD detectives and officers arrived on the scene and Sean was the first one to walk over to Rhiannon, Monroe and Rosalee. The captain was amazed at his mate's wesen side and his beast wanted to feel the scales Rhiannon's body was covered in as well as lick them. "Your Highness, Lady Rhiannon fought and defeated the blutbad who attacked her," Monroe spoke as he slightly bowed to the older man and Rhiannon was confused.

Sean turned to look at Rhiannon and saw the confusion on her face, so he took her hand and led her out of the supermarket. "Rhiannon, I was going to tell you about myself later, but I think you need to know sooner than planned. I'm wesen as well and I'm the Prince of Portland," Sean announced and released his control, woging out for his future mate. The redhead gasped when she saw how beautiful the older man looked and placed one hand on his cheek, stroking the smooth and warm scales with her thumb. "I wanted to get to know you better and more intimately before showing you my wesen side because I was a little worried about you turning away because of my Royal status," the older man continued and the younger woman shook her head. She closed her eyes and decided to explain to her future mate about herself. Rhiannon told Sean about her being the heiress to four families from her parents, three of the Hogwarts founders and Merlin, making her extremely powerful as well as filthy rich. Rhiannon further explained to Sean why she moved to Portland, which was to get away from the reporters back in London because they would always hound her whenever she stepped out of her house for a while. The captain wrapped his arms around the detective and stated, "It'll be alright, Rhia. I'll keep you safe from the damn media trying to hound you down."

Once the scene was cleared and the blutbad's body was taken away by the coroner, Rhiannon was driving to her house with Sean sitting in the passenger seat and her groceries in the trunk of her SUV. The redhead felt better after revealing her true self to the older man and could feel that everything was going to be alright and she wouldn't have to worry about being hounded by the media as much as she was back in London. The two law enforcement officers were silent for a little longer and as soon as they got of the CR-V to head into the house, Rhiannon pulled Sean down into a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. The captain moaned softly and wrapped his arms around the detective's waist, pulling her close and enjoying the feel of her curvaceous form pressed against him. They continued to kiss before oxygen was needed and they slowly pulled away to look at each other while breating deeply. "I know you're my mate, Sean, and I've been searching for you since I came into my creature inheritance when I was about seventeen years old. Fifteen years later, I'm finally standing in your arms and you're more beautiful than I imagined," Rhiannon spoke as she rested her head on the older man's chest contently. 

The new couple held each other for a few more minutes and grabbed the groceries from the trunk before heading to the front door to walk into the house. Rhiannon waved her free hand in the air to unlock the door since she didn't feel like using her key at the moment; she had already pocketed them and didn't want to have to put the bags down to reach into her pants. Sean followed behind his redheaded girlfriend and couldn't keep his eyes off her because she was absolutely beautiful, so he couldn't wait until they furthered their relationship intimately. "So, you're still having the housewarming party tomorrow?" The green-eyed man asked and the redhead said she was despite having a fight with a crazy blutbad, putting him down for life. "What time should I be over here to help you out with fixing everything?" Sean questioned and Rhiannon said around 9:30AM should be enough time to get everything together as well as grilled. The couple walked towards the kitchen and set the bags on the island before the detective pulled out the various flavors of coffee she bought, so she could have a fresh cup in the mornings. Rhiannon decided to fix some and offered her boyfriend a cup because it would be rude not to. "I'd love a cup. I haven't had my daily fill yet," Sean commented as he stopped behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

Rhiannon prepared the coffee to be brewed and turned the coffee maker on before turning around in her boyfriend's arms, snuggling close to the bigger man. The redhead never expected to find her other half and she was amazingly happy about it, so she was going to cherish every day they were able to spend together inside and outside of work. Sean pressed a kiss to the top of his girlfriend's head and stroked her back lovingly, remembering the dreams he had of her and not knowing who she was at the time until she walked into the precinct with Nikki. It was a magical moment for him and he would protect his girlfriend with everything he had, keeping his brother away from her and would murder the man if he tried to hurt her. 

Sean and Rhiannon were letting their minds wander and jumped slightly when the doorbell rang before pulling away to look at each other. The detective excused herself and went to go answer the front door as she wondered who was standing on her porch. When she opened the door, Monroe and Rosalee were standing there with the rest of the groceries. Rhiannon stepped back from the doorway and asked if they wanted some coffee since she was brewing some. "We would like some. Thanks for asking, Rhia," Rosalee answered and the redhead smiled brightly at the fuchsbau before heading back into the kitchen to pull out four mugs from the cabinet.

Sean walked out of the kitchen to greet Monroe and Rosalee since they had become Rhiannon's unofficial protectors despite not fighting at the moment. "Hello Sean. Rose and I just wanted to swing by with the rest of Rhiannon's groceries since we figured she would be home. I also got some information on who sent the executed blutbad down here to Portland to take out your mate. Your brother is trying to make a move on the territory because you have two Grimm witches and he wants Rhiannon more than Nikki since she has a wesen side to her. Frank is already contacting a few of his friends from the Marines to come down here to aid protection and do some reconnaissance for you while reporting their findings," Monroe announced as he bowed his head in respect and the regnant was impressed about the plans laid out to protect Rhiannon. Rosalee rested her head on her fiance's shoulder and smiled brightly at him because he was a brilliant strategist while working everything out to protect their best friend from getting taken as an unwilling mate and forced to deliver children.

Once the coffee was finished brewing, Rhiannon waved her hand in the air and made the coffee pot pour the caffeinated goodness into the four mugs sitting on the counter. The redhead mostly did everything the non-magical way all the time, but she didn't feel like moving out of Sean's arms since she was very comfortable and slightly sleepy. The cups floated into the room on a tray with creamer and sugar before landing on the table softly. "I've already been attacked by a fucking blutbad and I haven't even started working as a Portland PD detective yet," Rhiannon commented as she grabbed her coffee to add some creamer to it before stirring it around with a little magic. Sean wrapped his free arm around his girlfriend's shoulders as he pulled her closer to his side and the redhead leaned up to kiss him on the cheek softly. The couple would be bringing more wesen in to become personal guards around Portland, ensuring that the canton was protected strongly. The two couples sat in silence for a while and the redhead let her mind wander for a minute. "I think there's someone on the inside working for your brother, Sean. How could he have known I was already here and getting settled?" Rhiannon questioned out loud and the captain looked down at his newest detective with a look of understanding on his face and in his green eyes.

Rhiannon and Rosalee walked into the kitchen to start fixing dinner and Monroe turned to look at Sean. "I was wondering if you would be my Best Man for the wedding ceremony. I was going to ask my father, but he is still pissed I'm marrying a fuchsbau instead of a blutbaden girl like he did. Mom doesn't care and told me Rose is the best woman for me," Monroe stated and Sean said he would love to be his Best Man. In the kitchen, the two women decided to prepare some tilapia, roasted asparagus, roasted potatoes and a nicely tossed green salad. Rhiannon started singing a song she had written a couple weeks ago and her voice drifted out of the kitchen into the two men's ears, making them smile softly. "I should ask Rhia to sing at the wedding since she has an amazing voice. It'll save me and Rosalee from paying some stranger to sing badly tuned wedding songs," Monroe continued and Sean laughed at the comment made.

Rhiannon and Rosallee were in the kitchen chatting and the fuchsbau looked over at her new best friend. "Hey Rhia, can I ask you something?" Rosalee asked and Rhiannon nodded her head. "Would you like to be my Maid of Honor? I would ask DeEtta, but she's pissed at me for what happened when our father and brother died," the younger woman spoke and the older woman replied that she would love to be her Maid of Honor. "I've been wanting to ask you ever since Nikki told me about you and I knew you would be a very dear friend of mine down the line. My mother and sister have been on the outs with me and I've tried to apologize to them for the last seven years, but they cut me out of their lives. Monroe has been helping me to keep calm and relaxed after the disastrous last meeting with them and I'm more than thankful for him, Sean, Hank and Nikki for being my family and you're here now," Rosalee continued and Rhiannon hugged the brunette. The redhead announced how she would be more than happy to blood adopt her into the Potter-Black family, so they could be sisters for real and she would pay for the wedding venue. "Thank you so much!" Rosalee cried as she sniffled against her new sister's shoulder happily.

The two couples settled down to eat dinner about an hour later and Rhiannon heard the doorbell ring before excusing herself to go answer the door. The redhead opened the door and looked at the couple standing in front of her, knowing they were Monroe's parents and wondered how they found out where she lived. "Can I help you, Mr. and Mrs. Monroe?" Rhiannon asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyes glowing red from her releasing a little control on her creature side, letting the couple see she wasn't to be messed with. Bart and Alice Monroe knew who the woman standing in the doorway was and did not want to get on her bad side. Bart cleared his throat and stated how he was there to apologize to his son about what happened when he and his wife had come to visit him and his fiancee a couple weeks ago. He thought about it and realized Rosalee was Monroe's true mate and any children they had would be blutbaden mostly. "You may come in and join us for dinner. Sean may be pissed at you for hurting one of his closest friends, but I'll talk him down and keep him calm," the redhead continued and stepped awaty from the door to allow the couple entrance.

Monroe, Rosalee and Sean were shocked to see Bart and Alice appear in the doorway of the dining room and the police captain was close to woging, but a calming touch from his mate soothed him and he wrapped his arms around the younger woman to hold her close to his chest. "Mom and Dad, what are you doing here?" Monroe asked as he stood up from the table. Bart approached his only son and hugged him tightly as he apologized for everything he had done when he and his mother visited him a couple weeks ago. The younger man knew his father was truthful and returned the older man's hug as he replied, "It's alright, Dad. I forgave you after Rose and I talked out our differences. I still need another Best Man since I would like to have you in the wedding." Bart laughed and hugged his son tighter while Alice and Rosalee shared a hug as well, talking out their own differences and Rhiannon smiled at the two couples hugging. Monroe walked over to Rhannon and hugged her once she was released from Sean's arms as he added, "Thank you for doing whatever you did to bring my parents back and have them accept Rosalee into the family."

Bart and Alice joined the table and Rhiannon served them some dinner while Sean excused himself to take a phone call. "Rhiannon, Monroe has told us that you are a Grimm, witch and a wesen. I've always been fascinated about hybrids for a while," Alice spoke as she took a sip of her wine. The redhead glanced at the blonde and smiled as she explained how her mother was the youngest sister of the Kessler family and she was a Grimm as well as a witch. She met her father, James Allen Potter, who was a creature and a wizard. They mated when they reached their magical majority and were bonded in 1979, a year before she joined the Grimm world. Her youngest aunt, Petunia, was jealous about not receiving any magic or Grimm powers and made Mum's life horrible as they grew up. Kelly and Marie, her older aunts, were proud of their baby sister and always made sure she wasn't bothered by their younger sister too much. Rhiannon further explained about the treatment she received from Petunia and her husband, Vernon Dursley, since she hadn't gotten over her petty jealousy of not having magical or Grimm powers. "Your aunt and her husband were in the wrong to treat you so heinously. You did nothing to them and Petunia should've have loved you instead of condemning you," Alice slightly growled and Bart gently rubbed her back to calm her down.

After dinner was over, Monroe and Rosalee walked Bart and Alice to their car while Rhiannon was cleaning up the dining room. Sean walked into the room and stopped his girlfriend before replying, "You go sit on the couch and rest since you've done enough for today and I'll take care of the dishes." The redhead smiled at the brunet and leaned up to kiss him on the lips before heading out of the dining room towards the living room, sitting down on the couch and closing her eyes to let her mind wander for a little bit. Sean collected the dishes and moved towards the kitchen, placing the plates on the counter and rolling up his sleeves to keep them from getting wet. He turned the hot water on and plugged the sink, grabbing the dish detergent and squeezing some out before starting to fill up the sink. The police captain knew his girlfriend needed the rest after she had been attacked by one of the wesen sent by his older half-brother to kidnap, but the blutbad never expected to be bested by her since she looked so unassuming in her human form with her easygoing personality, smiling face and bright emerald green eyes. Demitri would not get his hands on Rhiannon and he would die protecting her to the fullest extent. 

Sean finally heard Rhiannon's breathing easing out and knew she was finally sleeping after the day she had, so he was glad he brought an extra change of clothes and his suit for Monday when the redhead started as a detective Monday morning at Portland PD. He finished the dishes and dried them off before placing them in the cabinets above and below the sink, making sure they were away from the edges. The man made his way out of the kitchen and carefully scooped his slumbering girlfriend up into his arms as he headed towards the stairs to walk up to her bedroom. Rhiannon unconsciously draped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders without waking up, making Sean laugh quietly at the redhead's actions.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday had come sooner than Sean and Rhiannon expected after spending the weekend together. The couple was currently getting ready for work and the redhead decided to wear a blouse, some black skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots on her feet since she wanted to look alright and not too underdressed despite being a plain clothes detective. The brunet walked into the bedroom with his blue dress shirt hanging open, showing off his amazing physique as well as the tattoos he had. Sean watched Rhiannon stand in front of her closet looking at the different blouses she had while only wearing her black lacy bra, jeans and boots at the moment. 

The redhead finally decided to wear the emerald green blouse Hermione bought her and grabbed it off the hanger, slipping it onto her arms and pulling it up to straighten out before buttoning it. The captain finished getting dressed and buttoned his shirt before tucking it into his own slacks, buckling his belt once he straigtened his shirt. The new detective clipped her badge and gun to her waist, looking at her reflection in the mirror and grabbed her wand to place it in the thigh holster she wore most of the time. Sean moved behind his girlfriend and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently and the young woman smiled at him softly. "You look very beautiful this morning, Rhia. How do you feel about starting your first day as a Portland PD detective?" The captain asked as he continued to rub Rhiannon's shoulders. 

"It feels so weird to be back in law enforcement after moving here because I never expected to be. I thought I would just become a private consultant for wesen, witches, wizards, and non-magical people with cases they were working on," Rhiannon quietly commented and the older man nodded his head in agreement. Sean leaned down to press a kiss on top of his girlfriend's head before allowing her to finish getting ready for the day. Most of the officers and detectives at the precinct already knew the newest detective and the captain were true mates from the way they watched them interact with one another after their initial meeting. Wu and Hank were ready to set up the couple, but they ended up getting together on their own after the fight in the grocery store between Rhiannon and the blutbaden male who wanted her as his mate.

Sean fixed his tie once he got it in the right position and made sure it was straight before grabbing his suit jacket. Rhiannon curled her hair with a wave of her hand since she didn't really have time to do it manually. The redhead looked over at her boyfriend/captain, letting her mind wander as she thought about how happy she was for the first time in her life. After being in many crappy relationships, she knew the older man would be her forever love. He would take care of her as well as give her the family she always wanted from the time she watched her best friends get married. Rhiannon wanted to be a mother just like Hermione and Draco, watching her children grow up to become amazing people.

The couple made their way out of the house and decided to stop by the local diner to get some breakfast.


End file.
